Somebody to love
by Mizumi1593
Summary: Marie aime BJ et BJ aime Marie. OS venez lire


Haloa me revoilà pour un OS sur Soul Eater sur un couple que j trouve vraiment très mignon BJ et Marie. Je viens à peine de finir le tome 10 et une envie irrésisitble d'écrire sur eux m'a prise donc je m'excuse d'avance pour le résultat xD

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Quand Marie était arrivé elle ne tenait pas en place, elle avait mit sa plus belle robe pour son rendez-vous. Et oui, elle avait rendez-vous avec un homme, Beater Joe, son ex. Malgrès toutes ces années et ce qu'elle avait pu dire elle l'avait toujours aimé de tous son coeur alors quand il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait toujours elle avait cru mourir de joie. Elle avait bien sur fait semblant de rien mais au fond d'elle c'était la bringue. Alors elle s'était maquillée, elle avait enfilé sa plus belle robe, blanche légèrement moulante elle voulait lui plaire. Bien sur elle avait un peu apréhender leur rendez-vous mais comme quand ils étaient jeune, un stress qui rend heureux. Car on va voir l'être aimer, enfin. Cette pensée la ramena plusieurs années en arrière quand elle était encore en couple avec lui. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous sur la plage en fin de journée. Ils avaient marchés pieds nu dans la plage admirant le coucher de soleil à l'horizon qui déversait sur eux une lumière rose-orangée. Pour Marie elle n'avait jamais était plus heureuse que quand elle était avec lui. Malgrès son côté un peu bête et naïf, elle l'aimait et son incapacité à mentir l'avait toujours fait rire. Soudian une voix la tira des ses songeries.

-Excuses-moi pour le retard, demanda BJ.

-Oh! Ce n'es pas grave, l'excusa t-elle.

Il était là enfin, comme dans ses souvenirs, toujours aussi beau. Ils se sourirent et partagèrent un repas en amoureux comme au bon vieux temps. A la fin du repas il la prit par la main et l'entraîna dehors, Marie se laissa guider ne se séparant pas de son sourir d'ange qui faisait rater des battements au coeur de BJ. Celui-ci se mit à rougir bêtement comme un adolescent mais après tout c'était un peu ce qu'ils étaient. Des ados fou amoureux. Il l'emmena en haut d'une des maisons de Deah City d'où ils purent admirer la lune. Marie posa sa tête sur l'épaule de BJ, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'atirer un peu plus contre lui et sentir sa chaleur à nouveau contre lui.

-C'est magnifique, murmura Marie.

-Pas autant que toi...

-Charmeur, va, plaisanta Marie en souriant.

BJ la regarda un instant sentant son coeur s'emballer.

-Je t'aime Marie.

-Moi aussi...

Ils s'mebrassèrent sous la lune qui pour une fois ne rigola pas et se contenta de sourire... un sourire presque triste mais après tous ce n'est qu'une lune...

Le resta de la nuit se passa chez Marie. Ils firent l'amour comme si c'était la première fois. Ils attégnirent l'extase en même temps et quand BJ se laissa tomber à côté d'elle à bout de soufle elle veint se blottir contre lui. Il esquissa un sourire et la serra dans ses bras, ils s'endormirent dans cette position.

Le lendemain matin quand Marie se réveilla elle trouva la lit étrangement vide. Un impression désagréable se logea dans son corps mais elle l'ignora. BJ était surement sortit chercher des croissants, oui c'était ce qui paraissait le plus logique... Elle se mit donc en tache de préparer le déjeuner avec amour. Soudain on toqua à la porte. Marie se précipita, un verre dans la main s'attendant à trouver son amant derrière la porte. Mais quand elle ouvrit ce ne fut pas lui qu'elle trouva sur le palier.

-Spirit? Mais pourquoi tu...

Elle s'interrompit devant l'air sinistre de son ami.

-BJ a été assassiné hier soir...

Marie eu soudain l'impression de sufoquer. Le verre lui échapa des mains et chuta avant de se briser en de centaines de bous de verres qui s'éparpillèrent, ou étaitce le coeur de Marie qui venait de se briser?

* * *

Voilà c'était très court et très triste j'étais à deux doigts de pleurer moi aussi xD

C'est un premier jet peut-être que je le referais ^^ Aufaite comme ça se fait qu'il n'y ai pas BJ dans la liste de perso de Soul Eater sur ? Et est-ce qu'il existe des fics sur eux? Merci d'avance ^^

Oubliez pas de rewiewé, merci d'avance! :D


End file.
